Around the World
by kimpfn
Summary: My first attempt at humor. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and me all go on a trip around the world. Warning: First chapter has nothing to do with this summary.
1. Default Chapter

I have decided to try my hand at humor!! Yay!! And I'm in it!! Yay!! So lets start!! Yay!!

WARNING: Might be a tad OOC in the beginning. I need to get into the story more. 

*Chapter One*

  


Setting: The local mall. Kurama is dragging Hiei diligently towards Old Navy. 

  


Kurama: Hiei, you need some new clothes!! 

Hiei: No...I...don't!!

Kurama: (Stops) How long have you been wearing that same outfit? 

Hiei: Um...um...I don't know, maybe a year, *cough or three cough* 

Kurama: I heard that! Now come on!! 

(Kurama finally manages to pull Hiei into Old Navy and toward the children's section. 

Hiei: Wait, what are we doing in the children's section? Shouldn't we be over there? (Points to the men's section.)

Kurama: *anime sweatdrop* Well, um...now, Hiei...you know that we need to get some clothes that will fit you...um...

(Now we see me, who is working as a lowly worker in Old Navy and sees my two favorite anime characters having some trouble)

Me: Oh my god!!! You're Kurama!!!! and you're Hiei!!!! (hyperventilates)

Kurama and Hiei both *sweatdrop*

Me: Okay, now that that is out of my system, are you having trouble? 

Kurama: Yes, we are looking for some clothes for Hiei.

Me: Hmm...(Looks around and sees some really cute pajamas with bears all over them) Oh, look at these!! Aren't they adorable? They are just your size!! 

Hiei: *Looks very grossed out* 

Kurama: Um, we were looking for something a little more....casual.

Me: Nonsense!! *thrusts the pajamas into Hiei's hands* Go try these on!! 

Hiei: *Drops them onto the floor* Stupid ningen. If you think I will wear those, you are crazy. 

Me: *getting very angry* You will wear them!

*A mysterious force picks Hiei up and throws him into the dressing room, along with the pajamas*

Kurama: *shocked expression* How did you do that?

Me: Simple. I'm also the writer of this story. I can do anything I want!! 

Hiei: *Is pounding on the door furiously, which has been locked and bolted shut* Let me out!!

Me: *Singing* You have to put the pajamas on first!! 

Hiei: Grrr...

******************************************************************************

  


5 minutes later...

  


Me: AWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*Hiei is out of the dressing room, looking like he wants to hack me into pieces, but I don't care!* 

Me: You look really good!!

Kurama: *Trying not to laugh* You do look stylish, Hiei. 

*a camera appears in my hands and I start to take pictures*

Me: Kodak moment!! Okay, you can go change now.

Me: These will be good blackmail material.

******************************************************************************

  


5 more minutes later...

  


*Hiei is back out, and all three of us start to stroll around the store.*

Me: Ooh, what about these? *I point to a retro pair of black jeans* 

Hiei: Fine. 

Me: and this!! *I point to a black tank-top*

Hiei: Fine

Me: and this, and this, and this, and this, and this...

Kurama: *Sweatdrop* Umm, what was your name again?

Me: *Points to nametag, which says Gem (not actually my name, but I like it)*

Kurama: Gem, I don't have too much money to spend...

Me: Not a problem!! *A big wad of hundreds appears in Kurama's hands* 

Kurama: *Eyes bug out* 

Me: *carrying the black tank-top, and the black jeans* All of this stuff is the same size, so you only have to try on one thing.

******************************************************************************

5 _more _minutes later...

  


*Hiei steps out of the dressing room, looking very nice*

Me: *whistles loudly*

Kurama: *smiles* I think we've found your style.

Hiei: *smirks*

******************************************************************************

5 _more more _minutes later...

  


*Hiei now has an entire new wardrobe*

Kurama: Well, I guess we will be leaving now...

Me: WAIT!! TAKE ME WITH YOU!!! *grabs on to Kurama's arm*

Hiei: *smirks* Don't you have this human job to take care of? 

Me: Not anymore!! Since I'm the writer, this building does not exist! 

*building disappears, leaving a blank wall*

Me: Since I don't have to work anymore, Can I come with you!! PLEASE??? *Puppy-dog pouts*

Kurama: Fine.

Me: Yay!!!! *hugs Kurama* 

*Moves to hug Hiei, but he pulls his sword out* 

Hiei: Don't you dare touch me

Me: Uh, heh heh...no need to get hostile.

*As we start to walk away, I get an idea*

Me: Hey, why don't we go to the food court? You must be starving.

Kurama: Um, sure. 

  


*We all head in that direction*

****************************************************************************

So, that was the first chapter!! All of you are probably wondering what this has to do with the story. Well, we are getting there NEXT CHAPTER!! If you have something positive to say, THEN SAY IT!! If you have something negative to say, DON'T YOU DARE! This is my first humor fic. Be kind!! My brother just read it, and he laughed, so I have a good feeling about this. REVIEWS!! MUST HAVE REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!!

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hiei Wins!

Thank-you all for your nice reviews!! I'm continuing! Now this is when we start to get in to the story line! (The first chapter was for my own enjoyment*Hiei in teddy bear pajamas, hehe*)

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Kurama would be all MINE!! WEE!! But, alas, I don't. I do own myself however (or do I?) I also do not own Macdonald's. 

*****************************************************************************

  


Chapter Two: Hiei Wins!!!

  


Me: Okay Kurama, I thought you might like a hamburger

  


Kurama: Thank-you

  


Me: and Hiei, this is for you.

Hiei: *rattling cardboard box* What is it?

  


Me: Why, that is a Happy Meal.

  


Hiei: What?

  


Me: Don't tell me you've never been to Macdonalds. *singing* we love to see you smile.

  


Hiei: *staring blankly* Don't do that.

  


*A voice begins to blare on the loudspeaker*

  


Voice: This is your last chance to enter the kid's contest drawing!! The winner gets 6 round-the-world plane tickets to some of the best sights in the world!! But remember, only kids 12 and under can enter!! Sorry, no teens or adults!

Me: *sighs* I have been wanting to enter that contest so bad, but I don't really know any kids. And the contest drawing is in an hour!! 

  


*I glance at Hiei, and a very sneaky idea pops into my head*

  


Me: *grins evilly at Hiei*

Hiei: What are you staring at?

  


****************************************************************************** 

Me: *dragging Hiei to the sign-up booth with Kurama close behind*

  


Me: C'mon Hiei!! Don't you want to win that contest?

Hiei: NO!! 

  


Me: Well, I do, and I'm still the writer of this story, so you are and that's final!

  


*We arrive at the contest booth*

  


Contest Coordinater (CC): Can I help you?

  


Me: *Pulling Hiei in front of me* Yes, he would like to enter the contest. 

  


CC: *raising eyebrows* Are you sure he is young enough? 

  


Me: WHAT?? YOU THINK I'M A LIAR!! Why, I have never been so insulted in all my life!! This poor boy is my son!! I had him in a accidental pregnancy and I'm still reeling from it!

Hiei: WHA...*I clasp my hand over his mouth*

  


Me: Now, Hiei, it is not polite to talk when mommy is talking. Now, back to what I was saying, I am struggling to make ends meet and now, we are trying to get a little pleasure, a little vacation, and you are snatching it away from us? You monster!! How can you be so unsensitive?

  


CC: *crying* Mam, I had absolutely no idea. I am terribly sorry.

Me: Well, you should be. 

  


CC: *Picking up sign-up sheet* Okay, we need the boy's name.

Me: Hiei...um...um...Walker.

Kurama: WALK...*I clasp my other hand over his mouth*

  


Me: Sorry, my idiot brother. Doesn't really know what he is saying sometimes.

CC: Well, the drawing is in an hour. Be sure you're here.

Me: Thank-you kind sir. You have no idea how much this would mean if we won. *Sheds a solitary tear* 

  


*All three of us start to walk away and I take my hands off Hiei and Kurama's mouths.*

  


Hiei: YOUR SON!?!?!?!

  


Kurama: YOUR BROTHER!?!?!?!

  


Me: Hey, I was just being creative. He bought it, right?

H&K: *glare at me*

  


Me: *sweatdrop*

  


****************************************************************************** 

*All three of us have arrived back at the entry desk, where there is a lot of commotion going on. I'm jumping around eagerly* 

  


Me: What should my acceptance speech be? *Clears throat* I would like to thank my dear son for this, without him, I wouldn't of even been able to enter...

  


Kurama: You haven't even won yet. 

  


Me: Yes, I know, but one always needs to be prepared. 

  


*CC comes up to a microphone in the center of the audience with a fishing bowl full of slips of paper*

  


CC: It is time to pick the winner!! 

  


*Cheers erupt, mostly from me*

  


CC: and the winner is....Hiei Walker!!! 

  


Me: WHOO-HOOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'mon Hiei!! 

  


*I grab Hiei's hand and drag him up to the center* 

  


CC: Congratulations, Hiei!! *hands him the plane tickets* 

  


Hiei: Hn

  


Anonymous women in the crowd: *Runs up and hugs Hiei* You are just the most adorable little thing ever!!! 

  


Me: Uh, you might not want to do that...

  


*It's too late. The women's dress bursts into flames* 

  


women: AAAH!!!! *runs away screaming* 

  


Hiei: *loud enough so everyone can hear him* Got what she deserved. 

  


Everyone: *Glares angrily at me* 

  


Me: heh heh...Aren't kids precious?

  


******************************************************************************

  


*We are now outside, walking down the road*

  


Me: Nice going Hiei! You got us banned from the mall for life!! 

  


Hiei: *smirks*

  


Kurama: You got the tickets, though. 

  


Me: *smiles* Yep. We leave in a week. 

  


Hiei: We? I won the tickets. What makes you think I'm inviting you? 

  


Me: *Glaring* Don't even get me started. I'm the writer, I'm going. Case closed. 

  


Kurama: Well, that's three tickets used. Now, we've got three left. 

  


Hiei: What makes you think I'm inviting you, kitsune? 

  


Me: *strangles Hiei* You better invite Kurama, or I will squash you like a bug! 

  


Hiei: *gasping for air* okay, OKAY!! 

  


Me: *Letting go* Why don't you invite Yusuke and Kuwabara? 

  


Hiei: Whatever. 

  


Kurama: That leaves one ticket. 

  


Me: Well, of course Botan. 

  


Hiei: Why her? 

  


Me: Because I will not be the only female on this trip! 

  


Hiei: *smirks* 

  


Me: Well, I guess I will be heading home. See you in a week! 

  


*I walk off, daydreaming about the wonderful adventure I will soon be going on!* 

  


***************************************************************************** 

  


Well, that is chapter two! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it!!

MUST HAVE AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!!! 


	3. Our 15 hour plane trip!

Thank-you, thank-you everyone!! You are all so kind!!

I'm really happy with this story. It's SO much fun to write. Well, enough talk. Time for next chapter!

  


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! NOPE!! NOTHING!!! NADA!! ZIP!!!!!

  


******************************************************************************

  


*Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Botan are all waiting by the entrance gate to the airplane for me, who is fashionably late.* 

  


Yusuke: Is your friend ever going to get here?

  


Kuwabara: Hey, who is this girl you met at the mall anyway? 

  


Botan: Yes, what is she like? 

  


Kurama: Well, she's friendly...

  


Hiei: *snorts* She's a mental case.

  


Me: I HEARD THAT!!! 

  


*I have arrived, being followed by 3 workers carrying my luggage* 

  


Me: Hello! I'm Gem and *kicks Hiei in the leg* I am not a mental case!! 

  


Voice on loudspeaker: Fliers, Gate 9969 is almost finished loading. If you are a passenger on this flight, please enter the gate right away!

  


Botan: That's us!! 

  


*As I glance at the ticket Kurama handed me, I glance up at the gate we're at*

  


Me: Uh guys, why are we at this gate? 

  


Yusuke: Well, because it's the one on our tickets! *holds up ticket to my face* See, 9969!

  


Me: *sees that he's holding it upside down and turns it around* That's 6696.

  


Yusuke: Oh. Whoops! 

  


Voice: Gate 6696 is leaving in five minutes. 

  


All: AAH!! 

  


*start to sprint down the corridor*

  


******************************************************************************

  


Me: We...made...it 

  


*As we walk into the airplane and into the first class corridor (yep, first class!!) We are greeted with rude stares*

  


Me: *Whispering* Uh, Kurama, why is everyone glaring at us? 

  


Kurama: *Whispering* Probably because we're teenagers.

  


Me: Oh. *grins* I can fix that. HEY!!! QUIT STARING AT US!! WE'RE GOOD KIDS!! 

  


Everyone else: *sweatdrop* 

  


*Since I'm writing, I make up the seating arrangement. This particular plane is three to a row. First row-Hiei, me, Kurama. Second Row-Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara. Isn't that nice? (Especially for me!)*

  


Captain: This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts, since we may be experiencing slight turbulence on take-off. Thank-you. We will be arriving in Greece in fifteen hours. 

  


Me: *fastens seatbelt and notices Hiei isn't budging*

  


Me: Hiei, Put your seatbelt on!! 

  


Hiei: I don't take orders from dumb humans. 

  


*The plane all of a sudden lurches forward. Everyone falls forward but is caught by their seatbelt. Expect for Hiei, who rams into the seat in front of him headfirst.*

  


Me: Guess we human aren't so stupid after all. 

  


******************************************************************************

This is a 15 hour trip, so I will just list the highlights* 

  


*Hour 3*

  


Stewardess: Drink?

  


Me: Yes, please. 

  


Stewardess: Hey, you are the contest winner, aren't you? My friend was there and she told me all about you! The single mom with the kid, right? *sees Hiei* Oh, there's your little boy!! 

  


*Kurama is trying not to laugh while Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan are wondering what she is talking about*

  


Stewardess: Don't worry, I know what you are going through. I'm a single mother too. Just hang in there.

  


*She leans over to Hiei and starts stroking his hair* 

  


Stewardess: Bless your little heart.

  


*I know that this is not going to end well if I don't act fast, so I quickly grab Hiei's arms*

  


Me: *whispering* Don't...you...dare. 

  


*The stewardess finally walks away, and I sigh, very relieved. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan are staring at me like I've grown another head*

  


Me: Don't ask. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Hour 6

  


Stewardess (different one): Here's your dinner! *hands Hiei, Kurama, and me three bowls of vegetable soup* 

  


Hiei: What is this? 

  


Me: Try it! It's really good!! 

  


*Just as we take the cover off the soup, the plane starts to shake and the bowls go flying* 

  


Captain: Sorry about that, just a little turbulence. Nothing to worry about!

  


*Hiei, Kurama, and I are soaked with soup* 

  


Me: *crying* soup will never come out of my shirt! 

  


Hiei: Quit your whining! 

  


Me: *shakes head* This stuff is really hot! 

  


K&H: STOP GETTING IT ON US!! 

  


******************************************************************************

Hour 11

  


*A small boy is wandering aimlessly through the aisles of the plane, calling a name* 

  


boy: *calling* Fred!! Fred!!!

  


Botan: Pardon me, but who is Fred? 

  


Boy: My pet! He got out of his cage! 

  


Kurama: What does he look like? 

  


Boy: Well, he's really small, has black hair and a tail. 

  


Me: Aww, is it a puppy? 

  


Boy: No...

  


Kuwabara: Is it a sweet little kitten? 

  


Boy: No...

  


Yusuke: Is it a ferret? 

  


*We all look at him strange and then turn back to the boy*

  


Boy: No...

  


Hiei: Then what is it? 

  


Boy: He's a rat. 

  


Me: RAT!?!?!! WHERE!?!?!?!? *Jumps on chair* 

  


*All of a sudden, I feel something heavy on my head* 

  


Me: *yanking Kurama's shirt* What is on my head? 

  


Boy: Fred!!!

  


Me: GET IT OFF!!! Get...it..off...me...right..now!!!!!! 

  


Kurama: Okay, just stay still. *reaches up and pulls Fred off, handing him back to the boy* Here you are. 

  


Boy: Gee, thanks mister!! *skips off happily back to his seat* 

  


Me: *sitting back down* How did that creature crawl up my seat and jump on my head anyway?

  


Kurama: Uh, well, actually, While you were freaking out, Hiei found the rat under his chair and put it on your head when you weren't looking.

  


* I glance at Hiei, who is trying to stifle a laugh* 

  


Me: I am going to crush you into a pulp when we get to Greece...

  


******************************************************************************

  


Hour 15!! 

  


Captain: This is your captain speaking. We will be landing in a few minutes so please buckle your seatbelts. 

  


Me: Are you going to listen to me now, Hiei? 

  


Hiei: No, I am prepared this time *pushing his legs against the seat in front of him* 

  


*The plane suddenly lurches back and we all fall back and hit the seat, except for Hiei who tumbles over backwards, landing in Yusuke's lap. 

  


Me: *bursts out laughing* 

  


******************************************************************************

  


*We all exit the plane and walk out into the setting sun* 

  


Me: That was.....interesting.

  


Botan: Very. I never knew that you were actually Hiei's mother! *She, Yusuke, and Kuwabara burst out laughing. 

  


Me: Don't get me started....

  


Botan: *wiping eyes* Okay, we better get to the hotel before dark. Where are we staying at? 

  


Me: Umm...*pulls out map of Greece* The Leontine Hotel (Not an actual hotel). 

  


Kurama: How are we going to get there? 

  


Me: No problem! *A yellow taxi-cab appears in front of us* 

  


Y, Kuw, and B: How did you...

  


Me: Haven't you heard? I'm the writer of this story! 

  


*We all pile into the taxi and set off into the city* 

  


******************************************************************************

  


That was funny even for me! I loved writing this chapter even more than the first one! REVIEWS!! NEED REVIEWS!! 


	4. We Arrive In Greece, and Hiei is in trou...

NOTE: I do not know a lot about Greece. So if something I say about it is wrong, tell me in A NICE WAY. Everybody speaks English, just so it's not confusing. 

  


OTHER NOTE: We do not start sight-seeing until the next two chapters are over. A little incident happens. (READ ON) 

  


OTHER OTHER NOTE: I just had a notion that some of you might be mad at me since I kind of diss Hiei a little bit in this first part. BUT HE LAUGHS ABOUT IT TOO!!! JUST WAIT AND SEE!! It's just for fun!! 

  


Disclaimer: I dO NoT oWn Yu Yu HaKuShO. I wOuLd HoPe ThAt YoU wOuLd KnOw ThAt By NoW. 

  


Now after all of that stuff is out of the way, it is time for Chapter Four!! 

  


******************************************************************************

  


*As we enter the hotel, Botan and I walk up in front while Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama carry in our bags. Hiei walks behind them, since I do not trust him with my luggage.*

  


Yusuke: Why are we carrying _your _stuff?

  


Me: *ignoring Yusuke* You know Botan, sometimes the only thing a man is good for is carrying heavy packages.

  


Botan: So true.

  


*As we arrive at the front desk, the receptionist eyes us warily*

  


Receptionist: What language you speak?

  


Me: Uh, English. 

  


Receptionist: Phew!! You have no idea how many languages have been on my tongue today! Reservations?

  


Me: Yes. 

  


Receptionist: Your last name? 

  


Me: Uh...uh....*whispers to Kurama* what was it again? 

  


Kurama: *whispering* Walker. 

  


Me: Walker. 

Receptionist: Oh, so you're the contest winner!! My friend told me all about you. The single mom right? *sees Hiei* Oh, and look, there's your pride and joy! 

  


Me: *cringes* 

  


Receptionist: He is such an innocent little angel. I bet he doesn't have a bad bone in his entire body!! 

  


Everyone (Even Hiei): *This is too much. We all start laughing uncontrollably* 

  


Receptionist: *looking very confused* Did I say something funny? 

  


Me: *trying to keep a straight face* No, not at all. He's a saint, isn't he? 

  


*We all collapse onto the floor, laughing* 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Yusuke: I think that receptionist thought we were insane. 

  


Botan: Well, if she knew Hiei like we do, I don't think she would be calling him a "innocent angel". 

  


*We have arrived at our three rooms* 

  


Me: Hey, I have a fun idea!! Why don't we draw names to see who rooms with who?

  


Everyone else: *looks wary* 

  


Me: C'mon! We're all friends here!! 

  


Everyone else: *shrugs* Okay. 

  


*I write down the names Botan, Kurama, and Hiei on slips of paper and shake them around in my hand* 

  


Me: Okay Kuwabara, you first. 

  


Kuwabara: *picks a slip of paper* I got Botan!! 

  


Botan: *cringes* 

  


*They both go into R41* 

  


Me: Okay, Yusuke

Yusuke: *picks one* I got Kurama. 

  


*They both head into R42* 

  


Me: *sighs* Guess I'm with Hiei. 

  


*We both head into R43. We see a t.v, radio, a dresser, and...and...*

  


Me: Okay, why is there only one bed? 

  


Hiei: *Jumps onto the bed* I guess you will be sleeping on the floor. 

  


Me: Oh no I won't. You will. 

  


Hiei: Stupid human. You will.

  


Me: You will!

  


Hiei: You will!

  


Me: You will!

  


Hiei: You will! 

  


Me: Fine. Either I sleep on the bed, or I'm showing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan THESE!! 

  


*I pull out the embarrassing photographs I took of Hiei in teddy bear pajamas (from Old Navy)* 

  


Hiei: *eyes narrowing* You wouldn't.

  


Me: *grins* I would. 

  


Hiei: *growls* Fine. I would rather sleep in a tree anyway. *Jumps out the window (we're only on the second floor) and runs off.* 

  


Me: *sighs and starts to unpack luggage* I want Kurama as a roommate in the next city...

  


******************************************************************************

  


*It's early morning and I'm waking up and looking around for Hiei who, not surprisingly, isn't there. I get out of bed and turn the t.v on. I then go into the closet to change.* 

  


*NEWS BULLETIN* 

  


T.V Reporter: We are here live on the outskirts of Athens, Greece (Keep in mind that we are in Athens, Greece) where we are having the most excitement in a long time! It seems that a child who looks to be 11 or 12 years of age is hanging by a twig from a tree! And not just any tree, but one of the tallest trees in all of Greece! A fall from this height could kill just about anyone. The poor boy's shirt seems to be caught on a branch and any sudden movements could cause him to plunge to his doom!! Firefighters and policeman are trying to get him down, but no one is brave enough to make the climb up it! And for some strange reason, the boy seems to be cussing at the firefighters!! Who is he? 

  


Me: *mumbling to myself* He wouldn't....It couldn't be.....nah. 

  


T.V reporter: If anyone knows this child, he has black hair, is wearing a black robe-like costume, and he has a white bandana tied around his forehead. 

  


Me: WHAT!?!?!?! *runs out to the t.v in time to see a close-up of a very familiar person hanging almost 80 feet off the ground, only being held up by a single branch, which is slowly breaking. His robe is caught on it. (Close your eyes and imagine this for a minute, it's just a funny sight)* 

  


Me: Oh...my...gosh...HIEI!!! 

  


*I quickly sprint out of the room and start pounding on R42* 

  


Me: Yusuke, Kurama!! Open up!! 

  


*No one's answering, but I'm desperate, so I jiggle the lock, which to my surprise, is open* 

  


Me: *bursts through the door and sees that Yusuke and Kurama are still in bed. 

  


Me: Hey, why did they get two beds? *I realize what I just said* Focus, Gem, focus. *I run over to Yusuke* 

  


Me: Yusuke, GET UP!!! *shakes him angrily* 

  


Yusuke: *Reaches out and grabs a fistful of my hair* Hey, Keiko, you finally decided to join me...*snore* *starts to tug on my hair* 

  


Me: ouch...OUCH!!! *finally manages to break away and runs over to Kurama* 

  


Me: C'mon Kurama, up and at em'! 

  


Kurama: *still asleep* Mother, just ten more minutes...*waves me away* 

  


*Since these two are obviously no help, I rush out of the room and across the hallway to Kuwabara and Botan's room* 

  


Me: *pounding furiously* Kuwabara? Botan? I NEED HELP!!! *I try to open there door, but it's locked* 

  


Me: Aargh!! *I quickly sprint down the stairs and run up to the receptionist* 

  


Receptionist: Hey, did you know that your son is dangling 80 feet off the ground? 

  


Me: *Angrily* Yes, I did. Which way is that tree? 

  


Receptionist: Just follow the news trucks. 

  


Me: Oh. *pause* Thanks. 

  


*I rush out the door* 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Looks like I'm off to save Hiei. This will be fun!!! 

  


Oh and if you're wondering, I'm not going to explain how Hiei got stuck on the tree in the story, so I will explain it here: He accidentally rolled off the tree and got his robe stuck. It's as simple as that. Don't ask me about this, it's really not important. 

  


Other questions that might be brought up in the reviews that I want to clear up now:

  


Hiei can not move!!! If he does, the branch will break!!! SO DON'T TELL ME THAT HE COULD JUST GRAB HIS SWORD OR SOMETHING TO HELP HIM!!! 

  


THIS TIME, I'M GOING ALL OUT!!! 10 REVIEWS BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER!! (Yes, I am evil, but if people are persistent, I might bend my own rule) 


	5. Gem to the Rescue! Aftermath Also!

You know, when I first started this fic, I kept thinking _Why am I doing this? This is STUPID!! Everyone will hate it!! _But...

  


You like me! You really like me!! (And considering that this is the first time I have ever written humor, that's a big deal) 

  


First, let's address some things in the reviews, shall we?

  


I'm not _trying _to be cruel to Hiei, he's just who comes up the most when I'm writing. He's also the most fun person to write for!! But other characters will be coming up on the news as well (in some way or another). 

  


Also, it's really not supposed to have anything to do with the show. 

  


Now that we have that out of the way, who wants to see what happens to Hiei? *my hand goes up* Hey, I make this stuff up as I go!! 

  


Disclaimer: HELLO??? DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I OWN THE SHOW??? THE ONLY PERSON I OWN HERE IS ME!!!! 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Five-Gem to the Rescue!!! 

  
  


Me: *The road and sidewalks are very crowded and I'm am trying to get through* Out of my way! Move it!! DO YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT I'M IN A HURRY?!?!?! 

  


*I finally get past the crowd and reach the tree, where there are about 1,000 people standing behind yellow tape* 

  


Me: *Pushes past everyone and starts to go under the yellow tape when a police-man stops me* 

  


Policeman: Where do you think you're going, little lady? 

  


Me: Please!! I have to go through!! I beg of you!!! 

  


Policeman: Sorry, no one gets through!! 

  


Me: But you don't understand!! I'm his...his...*try to think of something* sister!! Yes, that is what I am!! He's my younger brother!! So you see, I really really REALLY need to go through! 

  


Policeman: Well...

  


Me: *starts to fake-cry* Can't you find that last little shred of humanity in you to let me go to my poor brother? 

  


Policeman: Okay. Just don't cause any trouble!! 

  


Me: thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. *Quickly jumps over the tape* 

  


Me: Hiei!!!! It's me!! Gem!!! 

  


Hiei: *looks down (the best he can)* What do you want? 

  


Me: I want to help!!

  


Hiei: What could you possibly do?

  


Me: Hey! I can climb a mean tree!! *looks the tree up and down* Uh....

  


*I look over at a firefighter* 

  


Me: Hey you!! Get me a ladder now!

  


Firefighter: Sorry miss, we don't have any ladders that tall. 

  


Me: Did I ask for a measuring lesson? I said NOW!! 

  


Firefighter: I'm terribly sorry, but I can't do that. It's too dangerous, even for us. 

  


Me: Am I going to have to hurt you!!! NOW, MISTER!!! *I can be pretty scary when I want to be* 

  


Firefighter: *brings me a ladder* 

  


Me: *smiles innocently* Thank-you for cooperating. 

  


*I start to climb up the tree, but just as I reach the end of the ladder, I accidently kick the ladder down, and I am left hanging on for dear life.*

  


Me: oops!! Clumsy me!! *continues to climb very slowly* 

  


******************************************************************************

  


One hour later....

  


Me: *I finally reach the branch that is right above the one Hiei is hanging off of.* Okay, stay still. 

  


Hiei: Do you think I'm going anywhere? 

  


Me: *reaches down and carefully pulls his shirt off the branch and yank him up to the branch that I'm on. The crowd erupts in cheers.*

  


Hiei: Hn. Humans cheer over the most trivial things. 

  


Me: Earth to Hiei! They're cheering because they're happy you're okay!! 

  


Hiei: It wasn't like I was in any trouble. 

  


Me: *facefaults(on the branch, of course)* You were about to drop to your doom!!

  


*long silence* 

  


Me: I'm waiting...

  


Hiei: For what?

  


Me: Maybe a thank-you...

  


Hiei: What should I be thanking you for?

  


Me: *mumbling* I don't believe this...

  


******************************************************************************

*As Hiei and I step off the elevator into the hallway, we are happily greeted by Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yusuke* 

  


Botan: Gem!! You did it!! 

  


Me: Did what? 

  


Botan: You saved Hiei's life!! It's all over the news! 

  


*We all rush into R42 just in time to see me pull Hiei off the branch on the t.v* 

  


Yusuke: They've been showing that for the past half-hour. 

  


Kuwabara: *Nudges Hiei playfully* So Hiei, what does it feel like to be rescued by a girl? 

  


Hiei: Don't make me kill you. 

  


Me: Well, that was a pretty exciting morning. Hiei, you may sleep in the bed tonight. 

  


Botan: What are you talking about?

  


Me: Well, our room has only one bed. 

  


Yusuke: *grinning evilly* You could just share it...

  


Me&Hiei: I DON'T THINK SO!!! 

  


Yusuke: Okay, okay, just a suggestion...

  


Me: *realizes something* Have you noticed that we have not done anything worthwhile this whole entire day?

  


Botan: Well, some of us haven't...

  


Me: I'm not talking about that. We're in Greece, for crying out loud!! 

  


Yu, B, Kuw: So?

  


Me: SO? We're in the place where one of the most influential civilizations started and you say SO? I want to do some sightseeing!

  


Kurama: Yes, I am very interested in visiting the Parthenon. 

  


Me: So am I!

  


Kuwabara: Only a bunch of nerds would want to see that pile of rocks. 

  


Me&Kurama: HEY!! 

  


*I kick Kuwabara hard in the leg* 

  


Kuwabara: Ow, that hurt!! 

  


Me: Okay, let's go! 

  


*All of a sudden, the t.v screen lights up* 

  


T.V Reporter: As we have been showing for the past half-hour, the small boy earlier was saved by his sister who bravely climbed one of the tallest trees in Greece! We all should be born with her courage!! Back to you, Elise...

  


Y, Kuw, Kur, and B: HIS SISTER?!?!?!

  


Me: *scratches back of head* heh heh.

  


******************************************************************************

That was sure fun!! Next chapter, we start sightseeing!! Yeah!! Kurama and I visit the Parthenon, while the rest of them go off to see what they can find... 

  


The forcing reviews thing, that was just to see If people would actually listen, and they did, so now I'm content and that will not happen again!! NO MORE FORCED REVIEWS!! BUT PLEASE, DO KEEP SENDING THEM!! 


	6. Greek Girls, Casinos, and the Ancients?

Fortunately, my writer's block was short-lived. But still, this chapter may be a little shaky. 

  


(Note: Do not be offended by Yusuke and Kuwabara's love for gambling. It's just for fun) 

  


You people need to be happy. I spent a lot of time researching Greece looking for tourist attractions! 

  


Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho blah blah blah blah I do own myself blah blah blah blah. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Me: Taxi!!!! Yoo-hoo!!! *waves hands wildly* 

  


*Kurama and I are waiting on a street corner trying to get a taxi so we can visit the Parthenon which is on the Acropolis (I've done research). There are taxis everywhere but none that stop for us. And now it is starting to rain.*

  


Me: Well, our day couldn't get any better. 

  


Kurama: *sighs* We're going to get soaked. 

  


Me: *pulls umbrella out of nowhere and hands it to him* 

  


Kurama: How did you do that?

  


Me: *gives exasperated look* 

  


Kurama: Oh yeah, you're the writer. Sorry. 

  


Me: I can't take this anymore!! *sees taxi approaching* I'll handle this. *hands Kurama my purse* If the car hits me and I die, tell Hiei that he needs an attitude adjustment, okay? I'm still mad at him. 

  


Kurama: *nods, though looking really confused* 

  


Me: *waltzes out into the street, right in front of the oncoming taxi* HALT!!! *Puts up hand* 

  


*The taxi stops 2 inches away from me* 

  


Me: *lets out very relieved sigh and nearly faints, but manages to regain composure* 

  


Taxi Driver: You D*** kid!!! Can't you get out of the f****** way! I mean really, you're just standing there like a piece of s***!

  


Me: *Smiles* You have a colorful vocabulary. My friend and I need a ride. 

  


Taxi Driver: Forget it!! I don't take kids who just waltz up to my car expecting a lift!! 

  


Me: *holds up big wad of cash* Well, I'm "waltzing up" with 200 bucks. 

  


Taxi Driver: *looks at money and then at me. Jumps out of the car* Here, let me open the door for you. 

  


Me: That's much better. 

  


*Kurama gets in also and the car starts* 

  


Me: *Glances out the back window and sees five girls standing timidly on the corner of the street, watching our taxi. They get in their own taxi and point to our taxi.* Uh Kurama, why does it look like those girls are trying to follow us? 

  


Kurama: *looks back. All the girls wave when they see him looking.* I have no idea. 

  


Me: *shudders and looks back again. They all give me the evil eye.* I don't like them...

  
  


****************************************************************************** 

  


*Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Hiei are lounging around R42* 

  


Yusuke: We should go do something. 

  


Botan: Like what? 

  


Kuwabara: Like go to the casinos!! *They have some very cool casinos in Athens* 

  


Hiei: What's a casino? 

  


*Yusuke and Kuwabara stare at him like he's insane* 

  


Yusuke: Casinos are one of God's gifts to the free world. 

  


Kuwabara: It's the place where all your dreams come true. 

  


Botan: I think that's Disney World, Kuwabara. 

  


Kuwabara: *shrugs* close enough. 

  


Botan: *snorts* You can also become dirt-poor there. Count me out. 

  


Yusuke: Your loss. What about you, Hiei? Are you in or out? 

  


Hiei: I guess since there's nothing better to do in a place where they have evil trees, I'll go.

  


*They head outside...right into the pouring rain* 

  


Hiei: Where's that stupid writer when you need her? 

  


Me: *disembodied voice* You know Hiei, I can still hear everything you say. 

  


*Umbrellas appear in everyone's hands expect for him* 

  


Me: I guess this "stupid writer" forgot to give you an umbrella. Oh well. Have fun getting soaked. 

  


Hiei: *starts to fake-cry* (THIS IS THE FARTHEST OOC I HAVE EVER DONE BUT IT'S ADORABLE!!)

  


Me: No, no, don't test me!!! You better stop it! AARGH!!! FINE!!! 

  


*umbrella appears in Hiei's hands* 

  


Hiei: *whispers* sucker. 

  


*The boys go off to the casino while Botan stays* 

  


Botan: Oh great, now what do I do? 

  


*hears lyre music coming from down the hill* 

  


Botan: Ooh, pretty music...*follows direction of music* 

  


******************************************************************************

  


*Meanwhile, Kurama and I have arrived at the Parthenon. Along with those weird girls...* 

  


Me: Kurama, haven't you noticed that those girls have followed us all the way here? 

  


Kurama: *looks back at girls, who wave eagerly when they see him looking at them* They probably just came to see the Parthenon as did we. Let's go. 

  


Me: Okay...*follows him to the building* 

  


Kurama: Isn't it just so inspirational? 

  


Me: *Still keeping an eye on those weird girls, who are closing in on us* uh, yeah...inspirational, gotcha.

  


Kurama: Don't you find it moving?

  


Me: Maybe _we _should be moving. 

  


*It's too late. The girls have surrounded us.* 

  


GG (girl group): Hiiiiiiii!!!!!!! 

  


Kurama: Hello. 

  


Me: *waves meekly* 

  


GG: *glares angrily at me and surrounds Kurama* 

  


LOGG(Leader Of Girl Group): Would you be so kind as to escort us around the Parthenon? *Puts her arm around his* 

  


Kurama: Uh, sure.

  


Me: Hey, wait a minute...

  


GG: GRRRRRR.......

  


Me: *Starts to back away* Okay, no need to get nasty here...

  


GG: *Yanks Kurama away* 

  


Me: But he's with me!! *pause, then sighs* Why does everything bad that could happen does? *Runs after them* 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Yusuke: I am home!!! 

  


*The three guys enter the casino* 

  


Hiei: *seems dazzled by all the lights and spinning things* What...is...this...place? 

  


Kuwabara: The place where dreams come true...we just went over this....

  


Yusuke: *went off to get coins and has now returned* Who wants to win big money? 

  


Kuwabara: I DO!!! *grabs a handful of coins and runs off* 

  


Yusuke: Here, Hiei. *Hands Hiei one coin* Knock yourself out. *Begins to walk away* *muttering* Like he could win anything...

  


Hiei: *Walks over to a slot machine and cautiously puts the coin in and pushed the lever down. Seems confused by what appears on the slot* 

  


Hiei: What the heck do three black lines that say BAR on them mean? 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Botan: *Went off in search of the music and finally comes upon a group of strange people wearing white cloths and playing lyres* 

  


Botan: Who are you? 

  


HG (Head Guy): Alas, young child, we are but images on a forsaken wasteland of hustle and bustle. 

  


Botan: Which would mean you are? 

  


HG: We are the Ancients, a group of people that believe all this city talk is appalling. We spend our days sitting in the field, playing our lyres. Would you like to join us? 

  


Botan: Well, I really shouldn't. My friends will wonder...

  


HG: What is your name? 

  


Botan: Botan. 

  


HG: Not anymore. Your name is now...Athena. It suits you perfectly. 

  


Botan: I really don't think...

  


HG: *starts to play lyre*

  


Botan: *seems entranced* A minute or two won't hurt... 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Wow, that was sure interesting!! Kurama has Greek girls flocking all over him while I'm trying to keep up, Hiei is turning out to be quite good at the slots, and Botan is being entranced by a group called the Ancients? Weird, huh? 

  


REVIEWS!! WANT THEM!! NEED THEM!!! 

  
  
  



	7. A New Victim For The Greek Girls!

I reached 50 reviews!! 

  


Disclaimer: WHY DO I KEEP PUTTING THIS? LIKE YOU NEED TO SEE IT!!! Aargh, fine, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own me. Happy now? 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Three-A New Victim for The Greek Girls

  
  


LOGG(If you forgot, this is for leader of the girl group): Oh, you know so much about Greek History. I just _love _a man who knows about history. 

  


GG(girl group): So do we. *they all sigh heavily* 

  


Kurama: *looks VERY uncomfortable* 

  


*He looks back at me, who is wandering along aimlessly behind the group, as if to say "HELP ME"* 

  


Me: *Smiles* Hmmm....oh yeah!!! *pulls out megaphone* Good thing I always carry this megaphone everywhere I go!

  


Me: *turns it on* Attention ladies!! I know a place where there are boatloads of cute guys awaiting you!!! 

  


GG: *looks at me warily* Where? 

  


Me: Um...um...Oh yeah, know that casino by the waterfront? The guys there are really hot!! 

  


LOGG: *Looks at Kurama, then back at me* Cuter than him? 

  


Me: Oh, way cuter. Tell them Gem sent you if they ask. *muttering* They have no idea who I am anyway. 

  


GG: *Is out of there in a flash* 

  


Kurama: *lets out relieved sigh* Thanks. 

  


Me: No problem...I'm just glad that none of our friends go to casinos...I would be dead if that happened...

  


******************************************************************************

  


Yusuke: C'mon Hiei, couldn't you float a little bit of that wealth our way? PLEASE?!?!?!

  


*Yusuke and Kuwabara are on their knees begging for some money from Hiei since he won the slots 20 times* 

  


Kuwabara: Yeah, I spent all my money on blackjack!!

  


Hiei: *smirks* Not like it's my problem *He moves over to the side of the room*

  


*At that moment, a group of five girls burst through the door. They glance around eagerly, but after a few moments...*

  


AGGM(Anonymous Girl Group Member): Hey, there aren't any cute guys here!!

  


Another AGGM: Yeah, only these two ugly dudes. 

  


Y&K: HEY!!!!! 

  


LOGG: Well, this is just great!! That lying, scheming, ratfink...

  


AGGM: Uh...*tugs on leader's sleeve* 

  


LOGG: *Annoyed* What, Sapphire? 

  


Sapphire: *points to Hiei, who they haven't seen yet* 

  


LOGG: *stares at him for a moment* CONFERENCE!!!! 

  


*All the girls huddle together* 

  


LOGG: He is FINE!!! 

  


*Everyone else nods eagerly. They all sort of slide over to Kuwabara*

  


LOGG: Hey, ugly guy, who's the babe? 

  


Kuwabara: Who? *sees them all staring longingly at Hiei, who is completely oblivious to everything that is happening* HIEI?!??! *starts laughing* 

  


LOGG: Hiei, huh? DOGPILE ON HIEI!!!!!! 

  


Hiei: WHA...*That's all he's able to get out before he's smothered by girls* 

  


Yusuke: This is interesting. 

  


Hiei: GET OFF OF ME!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!? 

  


Sapphire: *stops kissing him to take a breath* Some girl told us there was hot guys here. 

  


Hiei: WHO? 

  


Sapphire: I think her name was Gem. 

  


Hiei: *recognition kicks in* She's dead when I get my hands on her...

  


******************************************************************************

  


*Kurama and I are getting into a taxi to see if we can find where everybody else is, when I get this strange feeling...*

  


Me: *shakes for a moment* 

  


Kurama: *notices* are you okay? 

  


Me: I just had this strange vibe. It felt like someone really wanted to hurt me...*thinks a minute, then shrugs* Must of been that Pineapple Surprise I had for dinner last night...

  


*We both get into the taxi and it drives off. We decided to go back to the hotel, and I'm wondering where everyone probably went, when the taxi stops suddenly.* 

  


Me: Hey! What was that for? 

  


Taxi Driver: Sorry miss, but there's some strange people in togas blocking the road. 

  


Me: *Sees strange people in front of us. I stick my head out the window* MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!! DON'T YOU SEE THIS IS A ROAD?!?!?!?!?!?!?/!

  


*They don't move and I get out of the car and storm angrily over to them* 

  


Me: *taps a strange girl on the back* Hey, do you think that you and your friends could move all of this...*the girl turns around* 

  


Me: *gapes* BOTAN???

  


Botan: *talking in a strange light voice* I do not know of this Botan of whom you speak. I am Athena, the girl of everything pure and sweet in the world. 

  


Me: *just stares at her for a moment, and then grabs her collar and begins to slap her* Botan *slap* wake *slap* up!! 

  


*I let go of her, and she starts to shake her head violently* 

  


Botan: Sorry about that. This music is enchanting. I was just...

  


Me: Yeah, yeah, save me the story for another time. Where's everyone else? I thought they were with you. 

  


Botan: No, they decided to go to that new casino. 

  


Me: You...mean....that....one....by...the....waterfront?

  


Botan: Yes, of course. Where else would I mean? 

  


Me: *grabs her by the hand* GET IN THE TAXI NOW!!! *screams to the taxi driver* The casino by the waterfront, step on it!

  


*As the taxi starts off, I begin to bang my head against the seat in front of me*

  


Me: I *bonk* am *bonk* so *bonk* dead...

  


******************************************************************************

  


Fifteen minutes later, I see the casino up ahead, and for some reason, see Yusuke and Kuwabara standing outside of it looking in* 

  


Me: *jumps out of the taxi* What are you guys doing out here? *A loud sound of glass being shattered fills the air.* What the heck was that? 

  


*I start to move towards the front door, but Kuwabara grabs my arm*

  


Kuwabara: Trust me, you don't want to go in there. 

  


*Loud sounds of wood collapsing and screams follow, and then Hiei limps out the front door. He's covered with lipstick marks, and his clothes are tattered. Needless to say, I quickly duck behind Yusuke and Kuwabara.* 

  


Me: *whispers* Please hide me. I'm going to die anyways, I want to live my life a bit longer...

  


Hiei: I knocked them all out. NOW WHERE'S THAT DARN GEM?????

  


Kuwabara: Gem who? 

  


Hiei: *stares at him strangely and then sees that they are trying to hide something* Move. 

  


Yusuke: Why do you want us to move? 

  


Hiei: MOVE. 

  


*they both move away, revealing me.* 

  


Hiei: *growls* _You..._

  


Me: Uh, heh heh, Did...you...have...a...fun...time? 

  


Hiei: *Pulls out his sword* 

  


Me: *gulps* I should start running now, shouldn't I? 

  


Hiei: *nods slowly* 

  


*You don't have to tell me twice. I'm off like a rocket. I jump into the taxi.* 

  


Me: GO!! PLEASE GO!! My life depends on it!! 

  


*It speeds off, leaving everyone else in the dust. They all stare at Hiei, who isn't moving.*

  


Yusuke: I thought you wanted to kill her! 

  


Hiei: *smirks* She's going back to the hotel, obviously. I'll just meet her there. *Starts to walk away* 

  


*Everyone else looks at each other*

  


Kurama: I think Gem will need our help. 

  


Botan: Without a doubt. 

  


Kuwabara: Definitely. 

  


Yusuke: TAXI!!! 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Hiei is on the _warpath... _Who wants to see some fun chase scenes? 

  


REVIEWS!!! 


	8. The Chase Is Onand KICKED OUT!

Hiya, people who read this!!!

******************************************************************************

!IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I will be posting this IM in all my popular stories. I've seen other people do it and now I've decided to do the same. What am I talking about, you ask? Why, it's an UPDATING list. You know, when I e-mail you when I update a story you like? So if you want to be on it, you can either send me an e-mail or post a review that tells me your e-mail address and which stories you want to be notified about. 

That is all. 

******************************************************************************

  


If you forgot what is happening at this point in the story, I _accidentally _sent 5 Greek girls obsessed with cute guys to the casino that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei were at. AND TOLD THEM MY NAME!!! I'm such an idiot sometimes... So, they jumped Hiei and told him that _I _was the one who told them to come here. So now, naturally, he wants to hack me into little pieces...Luckily, everyone else is trying to stop him....I have no idea how I am going to resolve _this _problem...So let's find out, shall we? 

  


Disclaimer: This is really really really stupid...but what the heck I've put it all the other times. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own myself. Thank-you for wasting your precious time to read this. 

  


******************************************************************************

  


Chapter Eight: The Chase and....KICKED OUT?!?!?!?!?

  


*Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan are all lounging calmly around a lone dresser in the hallway of the hotel when Hiei runs by* 

  


Hiei: WHICH WAY DID SHE GO?!?!??!!

  


Everyone else: *points right* that way. 

  


Hiei: *Runs down the hallway* 

  


*When he is out of sight, Kurama looks around nervously and then bends down and knocks three times on the dresser* 

  


Kurama: *whispering* The coast is clear. 

  


*I climb out of the cabinet, rubbing my back* 

  


Me: Gosh, that thing is small! Hey guys, anyway, thanks for helping me hide from Hiei. 

  


Everyone: No problem. 

Me: *suddenly twitches* 

  


Kurama: Are you okay? 

  


Me: *In one of those serious voices*He's changed direction and is now heading this way. 

  


Yusuke: How do you know that?

  


Me: *twitches again, this time more violently* I just...*twitch* get this...*twitch* weird feeling...

  


Me: *Starts to shake* HE IS REALLY CLOSE. I NEED TO GO!!! 

  


*Before anyone can say anything else, I am around the corner. Close call. Hiei rounds the corner at the other end of the hall.*

  


Hiei: *stopping in front of the gang and grabs Yusuke's shirt* You better tell me which way she went or I will pound your head into the pavement!

  


Yusuke: C'mon Hiei, why can't you just forgive and forget? 

  


Hiei: Because she has to pay. NOW TELL ME!!

  


Kuwabara: She went that way. *points to the direction I went (THAT TRADER!!!)* 

  


*When Hiei rounds the corner, everyone stares angrily at Kuwabara*

  


Botan: I thought we were helping her!! 

  


Kurama: You can't be deceitful, Kuwabara. 

  


Kuwabara: Hey, I just didn't want to get killed. 

  


Yusuke: LET'S GO!! 

  


*They all run after us* 

  


******************************************************************************

  


*Hiei runs past a laundry cart. As he rounds the corner, I peek out of it timidly, and then jump out and run the opposite way* 

  


Me: *running, though slowing down the pace* I can't do this much longer. I have to get some help. *thinks, and after a few moments, a lightbulb appears above my head* 

  


Me: IDEA!!! *ducks into nearby elevator* Now, where's my cell phone? *digs in pocket for a moment* Oh yes, here we go! *yanks it out* 

  


Me: Hmm...If I wasn't the writer, then I wouldn't know this phone number, but I AM so....

  


*The cell phone rings, and then rings again, and again...* 

  


Me: *begging* Please pick up, my life depends on you answering the phone!!

  


*right before the last ring, someone picks it up* 

  


Leader Of Girl Group: Hello? 

  


Gem: Hello. This is Gem. The girl who directed you to that casino? 

  


LOGG: Oh yeah, I wanted to thank you for that! Hiei is such a babe!!

  


Gem: Yeah, anyway, Would you and your posse like to see more of him?

  


LOGG: Would we ever!

  


Gem: *grins evilly* Well, I know exactly where he's staying...

  


******************************************************************************

  


Me: Help me, help me, help me!!!! 

  


*I am dashing through the lobby furiously. Hiei was about to catch me, but he accidentally collided with this lady who seemed to think he was her pet...weird...but lucky for me!!* 

  


Me: OH GOD, he managed to get away from her...*I see the women screaming in pain and Hiei is now directing his attention back to me* 

  


Me: *ducks into the nearest elevator and furiously pushes the button* UP, UP!!! GO UP!!!! 

  


*The doors close just as Hiei is about to get in.*

  


Me: Phew!! *collapses onto the floor in relief* Where are those girls? 

  


*the elevator stops, and I carefully peek my head out*

  


Me: *In a low whisper* The coast is clear. 

  


*I sprint out and start to head down the hallway whenever Hiei rounds the other corner in front of me. He smiles cruelly.*

  


Hiei:*starts to run towards me*

  


Me: *Screams at the top of my lungs until someone clasps a hand over my mouth and yanks me into a room* 

  


Kurama: Sssh!!!! 

  


*I look around and see that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan are here also. Yusuke locks the door.* 

  


Me: *storms angrily over to Kuwabara and punches him in the face* I hate traders! 

  


*I look at everyone else and smile* 

  


Me: Thanks. 

  


*The door suddenly starts to shake* 

  


Me: HE'S TRYING TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!!!! 

  


Botan: Go out the window! 

  


Me: out...the...window...? *I am scared to death of heights* I think that I would rather just stay here...

  


Botan: And get massacred?

  


Me: *gulps at the thought of it* Fine.

  


*I pull open the window and slowly start to lower myself down. Inch by inch. VERY slowly.* 

  


Botan: *sarcastically* Do you think you could go a _little _slower? 

  


Yusuke: Oh, give me a break!! *yanks my hands off the wall*

  


*I plummet down about 20 feet, landing in a flower bush.* 

  


Me: *Screaming to Yusuke* WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE, YOU'RE ROADKILL!!!!!!!!!!!

  


Botan: Just start running!!

  


Me: Oh yeah!!! *starts to run around the building when I notice the GG walking up to the hotel.*

  


Me: HEY, GUYS!!!! 

  


LOGG: Yeah, yeah, let's save the chitchat for another time. Now where's Hiei? 

  


Me: Yes, of course. Come with me. I've got a brilliant idea...

  


****************************************************************************** 

  
  


Hiei: I'm not stupid. I saw you pull the girl in here. 

  


Botan: Hiei, we have no idea what your talking about. 

  


Kuwabara: I think you're going crazy.

  


Yusuke: Yeah, no one's in here besides us. 

  


Kurama: Why would we lie to you?

  


*All have imaginary halos above their heads* 

  


Me: *over the loudspeaker* Sorry to interrupt everyone's time here at the Leontine Hotel, but would Hiei please come to the front desk? I have decided to give myself up. That is all.

  


Kur&Y&B&Kuw: WHY THE HECK IS SHE DOING THAT?

  


Hiei: Because she knows it's useless to keep running. 

  


*He leaves the room* 

  


Yusuke: She better have something good planned...

  


******************************************************************************

  


Me: A little over to the right, no wait!! Too far! Scoot back over to the left!! HOLD IT!! That's perfect!

  


*I'm positioning the GG behind a wall right beside the elevator* 

  


Me: Okay, now, when I scream "NOW" Jump him, okay?

  


GG: *nods eagerly* 

  


*The elevator doors start to open*

  


Me: Sssh!! *backs away from the wall* 

  


*Hiei steps out of the elevator* 

  


Me: Hi. I've decided that I'm just prolonging my own death by running, so I'm just going to stand right here. Okay?

  


Hiei: *looks confused* Okay. *Starts to walk towards me* 

  


Me: *sees that he's walking right where I want him* NOW!!! 

  


Hiei: WHA..*That's all he gets out before the girls jump on top of him* 

  


GG: We missed you!!! 

  


Me: Do whatever you want with him. Later!! *Walks into the elevator and waves* 

  


*I stop at the second floor, but something's weird. Really loud screams are coming from the first floor, and that's when Hiei steps off the elevator next to mine* 

  


Hiei: *Growling* 

  


Me: Okay, I made a mistake...okay, two...but don't we all? *smiles nervously, starting to back away toward the stairs* 

  


Hiei: You just made your last one. 

  


Me: *starts sprinting towards the stairs and accidentally runs into a guy wearing a suit.* PLEASE HELP ME!!! *ducks behind him* 

  


Guy: What do you need help from? *Glances over and sees Hiei running full force towards us*

  


Me: *just before impact* Him.

  


*Hiei knocks straight into us, and since we were at the top of the stairs, we fall down a flight of stairs and finally land in the lobby, tangled up in each other* 

  


Me: *pushes Hiei off of me* I'm dizzy...

  


Guy: BOTH OF YOU OUT!!!! 

  


Me: What? You can't do that!! It's not like you're the...

  


Guy: *points to a small nametag* *Angrily* Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Greg Lawson, The manager of this hotel. 

  


Me: .....manager. 

  


******************************************************************************

*Hiei and I are thrown out the front door of the hotel* 

  


Greg: AND DON'T COME BACK!!!!!!! 

  


Me: Well, this is perfect. We still have one more night in Greece, and we have nowhere to stay. *looks over at Hiei, who is glaring with contempt at me* 

  


Me: Oh please, Hiei, will you just let it go? You owe me anyway. Who pulled you off the branch of the tallest tree in Greece, probably saving your life? 

  


Hiei: *Growls and looks away* 

  


Me: I thought so. Now, are you going to still kill me, or are we going to try to find somewhere else to stay? 

  


Hiei: I guess I can wait until later to kill you. 

  


Me: Good. 

  


Hiei: But you can find a place to sleep by yourself. I'm going to sleep in a tree. A LOW TREE. 

  


Me: Hey, I can sleep in a tree too! 

  


Hiei: I don't think so.

  


Me: Well, fine!! I don't need you anyway!! GO!!!! 

  


Hiei: Fine. *walks away* 

  


Me: HUMPH!!! Who needs him? *looks around, and sees that it's getting really dark outside (That's what I'm also really afraid of....the dark.)* 

  


Me: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh........Hiei, wait up!!!! *runs after him*

  


******************************************************************************

  


REALLY long chapter, but that was so much fun. I guess I kind of resolved the problem. Sort of. 

  


NEXT CHAPTER: The Long Night. My attempts at sleeping in a tree. And Everyone else trying to find out where we went...

  


Send Reviews!!

  
  



End file.
